Just a Dream
by bloodstainedlove
Summary: A song fic of Carrie underwood's 'just a Dream' It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life... Zutara please read.


* * *

**Its best if you listen to the song while you read. Yes...it is country music but it such a good song. **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything here.**

* * *

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue_

Katara twirled in front of her full mirror. The long white dress flowed and sparkled, her mother's necklace jingled. She could almost hear the bells, see him standing at the alter; ready to start a life together. She closed her eyes and she could see both there mothers, standing next to her. Her own mother, grinning, tears running down her cheek, and his mother, smiling and congratulating as posed and pleasant as all the portraits of her showed.

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

She took a deep breath, pushing open the doors to the bride room. Toph, Mia and Ty Lee stood there. Ty Lee beamed, giving her a hug, Mia nodded a small smile on her face and toph grinned. All 3 look lovely as the followed the bride to the front hall. Katara stared at the large wooden doors, the gateway to her new world. Closing her eyes once more, she could feel the tears filling her eyes as she stepped forwards. The doors opened with a flash of light…and the music started, but it was the wrong music. The sad, slow march was not the one she had imagined. She froze, looking around the room. Everyone was there, the white flowers and candles where burning…but it was different. She caught sight of her brother, sitting on one of the benches, his head in his hands. Aang stood next to him, tear track ran down his face. He was looking over at her, and then turned away. Her whole body shook, the flowers falling from her hands as her eyes locked on the scene at the front of the room.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

She took a few steps forwards, she looked around for some help, some explanation. But no one would meet her eyes. Suddenly the music changed to a swift march. The door at the side of the building opened and a small group of elites filed in, a small couch held up on there shoulders. A white sheet was pulled over a figure, lying lifeless on the platform. Katara took a shaking step forwards and fell to her knees, the tears that had once been meant for joy fell, the salty taste of sorrow on her lips. There was a beep silence as the music suddenly stopped.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

A man in the red robes of a priest stepped forwards, his words washed over Katara as if they where just a harsh breeze, nothing more then a distraction from the horror in front of her. No one came to comfort the young waterbender, not sure how. She was a queen, pulled from her throne…she had just lost everything. The choir started up, a fire nation fair well song…a good bye with no end. He was never coming home. Her mind wandered, memories of them together…the war ending, there first kiss, the day he proposed…it was all gone. Then the images changed, Her and him, old and happy, A small black haired boy, his vibrant blue eyes shining with happiness…the future that never would be.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

She looked up, not seeing as her eyes filled with liquid once more…but she stood. A solder came forwards, a small bundle in his arms…The fire lord's robes. She bared her face in the folds of red fabric, breathing in the smell of sun, smoke, and roses. She shook her head, letting out a small whimper as the solder tried to lead her to the side, to a bench. She refused to move, standing there in the middle of the isle…the path to her future. Not once did she think it would be one without Him.

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

She looked up as the priest began again, telling the story of there fallen leaders life. His triumphs…his achievements, nothing that really told about him. She began to walk again, making her way towards the couch…towards him. Her feet found the stairs, one at a time she climbed them, her steppes even and slow. Her vail fell from its pins, her train snagged on a loose nail and tore, and her slippers fell from her numb feet, all falling away along with herself. She was no longer Katara of the water Tribe, friend to the Avatar and bride to the Fire Lord…she was a lost soul. Her name, her identity fell way as she walked closer. Finally she stood before the covered body…she had to know. She had to see him just once more…

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

She pulled away the sheet, it flew off like the wings of a dove, falling gracefully to the floor like snow. His face was calm, peaceful…and lifeless. Even his angry scare had a gray, frozen. She closed her eyes, running her hand over his cool skin, running them through his scruffy black hair…and tried to wake up…But he wasn't coming home.


End file.
